Eu Não Te Amo
by Christie Bach
Summary: //ONESHOT/YOAI// Mugen não era homem de dizer "eu te amo" ,e sim, de dar prazer ... //se você não gosta, já sabe u.ú// MuJin


_**Eu (Não) Te Amo**_

_"Something's missing and I don't know why_  
_Alguma coisa se perde e eu não sei porque  
I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you  
Eu sempre senti necessidade de esconder meus sentimentos de você  
Is it me or you that I'm afraid of  
É de você ou de mim que estou com medo  
I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of  
Eu digo a mim mesmo que irei te mostrar do que sou feito  
Can't bring myself to let you go  
Não posso trazer eu mesmo p'rá te deixar ir"_

_(January - Linkin Park) _

O que Mugen sentia estava longe de ser chamado de amor. Se talvez Jin o pegasse sóbrio, ele entenderia o que a tal senssação estranha significava depois de sentí-la por várias e várias vezes na noite anterior. Nunca fora sussurrado "eu te amo" no pé do ouvido de Jin, porém, longas noites de gemidos.

Se alguma vez Mugen amou ou sussurrou "eu te amo", então foi em uma das vezes que estava bêbado, e provavelmente não se lembraria no dia seguinte. Apenas acordaria com a cabeça fervilhando.

Mesmo estando várias vezes nos braços de Jin, Mugen não reconhecia aquele calor. O Rônin tinha uma visão diferente dele, sempre o quis por perto e ficaria rouco se precisasse apenas para deixar o patife saber o quanto o amava. Desde a barba mal feita ao jeito grosseiro e relaxado de ser, Jin ainda o abraçava.

Quando excitado, fazia absurdos no Rônin, ele gemia como se aquilo estivesse acontecendo pela última vez e implorava por mais como uma criança. Embora Mugen não admitisse, sentia estranhas senssações que Jin lhe provocava. Um arrepio na espinha ao contato dos lábios, e outro arrepio estranho no estômago enquanto o Rônin deslizava em suas curvas.

Jin era pacífico enquanto Mugen era sádico. Mordidas e arranhões, todavia o Rônin se satisfazia assim. E estava bom para ambos, pois noite por noite não se ouvia reclamações, somente gemidos abafados de prazer.

Talvez Jin não sentisse falta de um "eu te amo" vindo de Mungen, caso ele o dissesse, não seria ele, pois não era típico dele. O forte cheiro de álcool lhe entorpecia, e a cada beijo, Jin sentia-se embriagado. Não importava o seu estado, contanto que houvesse prazer, Jin ainda o aceitava.

Agora ele estava alcançando a borda p'rá se sentar ou sair. Havia arranhões em suas costas, mas ele realmente não se importava com aquilo. Seu braço se esticou para baixo ao pé da cama onde pegou uma garrafa pela metade. Era saquê. Bebeu-o em pequenos goles e passou a mão por cima dos arranhões para sentir até onde eles foram desenhados. Desde o ombro até a cintura. Pousou o pulso da mão que segurava a garrafa na coxa enquanto a outra, vazia, descansava solta. Virou-se p'rá trás e viu aquele homem uma vez mais. Dormia, seus óculos não estavam em seu rosto agora.

Para Mugen, os óculos de Jin não passava de um charme. Um belo enfeite para seu rosto de pele alva. Pacifico como sempre. O jeito como ele agia era tão diferente do de Mugen, mas os arranhões nas costas do patife foram desenhados carinhosamente.

Mugen o olhava enquanto tinha a mão livre aberta sobre as costas. Depois de mais um gole, todo o prazer que deu e teve com aquele homem passou por sua mente para amanhã ele apenas se esquecer. Mesmo a lembrança da noite anterior tendo escapado no dia seguinte quando sua mente estava sóbria, para que lembrar se ele teria e faria o mesmo depois ? Noite por noite, para Jin, era bom tê-lo bêbado ao seu lado, mesmo sem nenhum "eu te amo" vindo dele ao seu ouvido.

_fim_

* * *

_Fic betada por Artemys Ichihara  
_

_-- _

_ok, esse é meu primeiro YOAI, por isso tenham dó de mim ((u.ú por favor comentem com carinho))  
não me responsabilizo por qualquer erro de grámatica, mas é Y-O-A-I que se escreve né mamis ?  
_

_**CAMPANHA : **a cada reviews que você não deixa, um autor morre. faça um autor baka feliz deixando um reviws ((apelo))  
e outra, não vou tolerar nenhuma reviews xingando o gênero, você leitor, já é grandinho demais p'rá se responsabilizar por isso, não acha ? se não gosta do gênero, não leia. mas se você leu assim mesmo, não comente._

inté a próxima amiguinhos ((o/))

_mata na (Chris.Bah)_


End file.
